Mystery of the Meteorite
by Noir89
Summary: A mysterious meteorite, new foes, old enemies and little Rini on her way... sounds like a lot of trouble for our favorite heroines. Will they survive the newest thread and most of all Usagi's pregnancy? Read and find out! M/U, Sen/Gen
1. Prologue

**Mystery of the Meteorite **

**Chapter 1: Prologue (of some sort)**

_Four years after the evil (or not truly evil... more like by evil targeted) Galaxia attacked earth, three senshi met on a delightful spot on the other side of Tokyo... It's late at night so only their silhouettes can be seen. Hmm, seems like they discuss something interesting... Let's hear what they are talking about:_

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Hai, there is no mistake. I saw it in my mirror. The meteorite radiates enormous power... It can't be natural."

"Hmm, Rei mentioned something similar... She said that she saw a threat coming. Maybe it's that."

"Whatever it is, we are going to kick it's ass!"

"Easier said than done, Uranus... with Usagi being pregnant and all."

_"..." _

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You got that saying right, Venus."

"Seems like our little leader is finally growing up, Michi."

"AWWW! They are growing soooo fast."

"Jeez! Cut it out, will you? Right now, we have more important things to do."

"Hai, Hai, what are you suggesting?"

"The usual. Keeping an ear on everything."

_"..." _

"That was wrong, right?"

_Sounds like danger is going to approach... well, what would be a kicking-ass story without foes?_

_But let's change the scene to a danger that's already on earth and threatening Mamoru in his apartment..._

"Usako, please! I swear I didn't eat your double-cream-choko-ice cream. You ate it yesterday in bed, remember? "

"Don't give me that crap, Mamoru! You stole it! You don't love me any more!"

With a war like scream Usagi grabbed the nearest object, Mamoru's favourite medicine book and throw it after her husband of two years. Yelping, Mamoru dodged the 1300 pages thick book and takes hide behind the couch while other objects fly his way.

"Please, stop it Usako! You know that I love you. This isn't good for your he-" 

He was cut off because the coffee table decided to pay him a visit.

Making a dive to the right, the future king once again escaped his wife's rage and sprints to the door.

_Guess, he will have to spent the night in the temple... AGAIN. Poor thing!_

_But,...what's- wait! There is a strange light coming out of their bedroom. Usagi is still busy throwing furniture around, let's take a look inside. Hm, it's coming out of the box where the Prince keeps his guardians' stones in._

The box radiates with a blinding light of different colours: blue, red, green and yellow. It shakes from right to left enveloping the room with this strange and yet entrancing light.

Suddenly the box bursts open and four rays of light escape out of the open window, enjoying freedom once again...

_Wow... What the hell was THAT about? Well, we are going to find out real soon... _

* * *

**Hello, everybody!**

**First of all, I'm sorry for the major...MAJOR break on my X-Men story. I lost interest in the series which makes it hard to come up with anything good.**

**Well, maybe this story will help to inspire me.**

**Secondly, how do you like the narrator? :P**

**It's unusual but quite fun to write like this. Please tell me your thoughts and review ;)**

**Pairings are of course Senshi/Shitennou (I adore them) and Mamoru/Usagi (gonna make Mamoru's personality a bit more interesting though... bye bye rose throwing weakling, hello dragon fighting knight XD) - no spoiling, don't think there is going to be a dragon... maybe :P**

**So, REVIEW and good night .**

**Noir86**

**PS: This document thing from this site is pissing me off -.- **


	2. Everyday Life

Ok, everybody. I'm DEAD tired XD

Thanks for the reviews!

I think I should make some explanations about the narrator(s). Narration is always without quotation marks (so don't worry about mixing that up ;))

Italic type is a first person narrator who looks at the characters from above and guides the reader through the story. He is a little sarcastic about some things so try to keep up with his attitude :P

The narrator with normal letters is a narrator who tells you what a person is doing, speaking, thinking. He knows everything and has no personal view.

Okay, I guess it's gonna be alright that way... if not, tell me otherwise (though I don't wanna change it XD)

Oh, and I decided to write about Mamoru's transformation into a "real man" XDD (don't worry Mamoru fans, trust me :))

Disclaimer: Forgot it last time. I don't own one damn thing.

* * *

**Mystery ****of the Meteorite **

**Chapter 2: Everyday life**

_We are in front of the Hikawa Shrine. The most peaceful place on earth... if it weren't for the wolf like howls that disturbed the holy grounds. _

Yuuichirou had seen many things since he lived at the Hikawa shrine: Fire that moves like it has an own will, girls who eat more than an elephant in a hole week, monsters with fangs and teeth... But the most disturbing thing hang just now on his right leg.

"And then she threw a table, A TABLE, after me! Can you believe that?" Mamoru cried wiping his face on Yuuichirou's temple cloths (_GROSS!_).

"Stop crying already! You are a man, remember?"

"Of course I remember! That's what got me in this situation!"

Yuuichirou sighed. He pitied his friend. From what he told him, Usagi is more like a delusional, female King Kong than the sweet girl she was before... And she is only in the third month.

"Come on, stand up already. If Rei ever sees you like this, you will never hear the end of it!"

That did the trick. The father-to-be wiped his face with the tissue, his friend gave him, and followed Yuuichirou into the temple.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Rei? She does a fire reading." The temple inhabitant said while guiding Mamoru to a free room.

"Rei seems to be anxious about something... She locks herself into the fire room and when I ask her what's wrong, Rei snaps at me to mind my own business."

"Well, here we are."

They stopped in front of a guest room.

"I'm going to bed now. Good Night!" Yuuichiro said before leaving Mamoru alone.

The prince entered the room thinking about what he just heard. Sounds like something big is going to happen.

_Gigantic would be more like it... but enough of Mamoru's miserable life. Let's see what the girls are doing._

_Ah, Monday morning. The most hated time of students and most workers. We are in front of Tokyo U, the most desired University in Japan. Only the best of the best get accepted... the ones of you who read/watched Love Hina will know how hard it is to get into it. So it's no surprise that only one of the girls got into it. _

"Mizuno-san! You forgot your textbook."

Ami flinched at the sound of that voice. It belongs to Nanami Daisuke, the most annoying kouhai (person of junior rank, opposite of sempai) you can possible get. He admires Ami like no other, which would be cute, if he didn't follow her wherever she goes.

"Nanami-san, thank you." The senshi of Mercury forced a smile on her face.

"Would you like to go out and eat something? We could discuss this new theory of yours." He made a puppy dog face, which would have looked cute, if he wasn't a quarterback of 1,78 meter height.

Ami began to sweat. Was there even an excuse she didn't use already?

"Listen, Nanami-san. You are a nice guy and all, bu-"

RIIIING. Thank god! Her cellphone began to ring.

"Excuse me for a bit. Hello?"

"Hey, Ami! Here is Mina. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Mum. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Mum? What are you... ah! I get it, you try to get away from someone, right? Is it a guy?"

Ami blushed. Mina's sense for gossip is terrifying.

"Well, I guess you could say that..." She answered and was already afraid of Mina's comments.

"Ok, just tell him that you have to do something for your mum. Say it's a woman's thing if he asks any questions or wants to help you."

Ami wondered about that. Wouldn't Mina normally ask what he looks like and all?

"All right, I'm going to do that." She said confused.

"Good. I want you to go to Setsuna's. She needs your help with something. And Ami?"

"Yeah?"

"We are going to talk later about your little admirers. Bye Bye!" A giggle was the last thing Ami could hear on her side of the line.

Sigh. "Thought so."

_Ami being hunted by a quarterback... If Mina ever finds out about that... Well, speaking of the devil, what's she up to?_

Mina hang up with a grin from ear to ear. She had to tell Mako after work about that. Right now, the Venus princess sits in a chair, getting ready for her next photo shooting. Mina earns money through some modelling and advertisements in order to be able to afford her student fees. Her parents threw her out on her 18th Birthday, so she moved in with Makoto who was glad about the company. The cats also lived with them because Luna feared for her life since Usagi began to play football with the furniture.

"Aino-san? We are going to start in five minutes." The voice of the photographer's assistant sounded through the door.

Mina looked down at herself. She never wanted to reveal that much of her skin but well paid jobs are rare these days and the payment will cover the rent for three months as well as other expenses. At least the underwear looks good on her.

"Coming."

On the other side of the city, Makoto just started her new job as waitress. Unazuki, Motoki's sister, left Japan for a year in America so Mako took the job up.

She goes to the same university as Mina and majors in nutritional science and phytology while Mina studies acting and music. Rei studies religion at a special institution in the near of Hikawa Shrine. She intends to take the Shrine over as soon as she finished her studies.

_Okay, okay, that's great and all but let's take a look at Setsuna and Ami's meeting... I guess you would like to know what Sets could need Ami's help for._

_At the outer's home, planetarium:_

"Apart from the magical power it emits, I can't find anything." Ami said, still tipping wildly on her mercury computer.

"But that's not possible. The magic seems to come out of a magical material in the core of the meteorite and is constantly radiated. It would fluctuate, if it took influence on the meteorite's speed." Setsuna checked her calculations again. "And yet it changes speed an direction like... like a..."

"Spaceship."

The word resounded in the room like a bomb. Both senshi looked at each other with only one thought in mind. "We have to tell the others."

* * *

That's it for now...

Please review! I need sleep BADLY now...

Bye bye

Noir86


	3. The new thread, an old one?

Hey, everybody! Once again thank you for the reviews

Another important thing I forgot to mention is that this story will be a mix out of the Manga and Anime (more of the Manga though...).

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. (simple but it said it all)

* * *

**Mystery of the Meteorite **

**Chapter 2: The new thread... an old one?!**

On the same day, Setsuna and Ami found out more about the meteorite's abnormalities, they called the others for an emergency meeting. Bit by bit, the others arrived at the outer's home and arranged themselves in the living-room. They were curious about what could be that important to meet like this and even those who already had an idea what it was about, were scared about the change of pace. Although the senshi were certain that the peace wouldn't last long, it was still unsettling to have to fight this early again. They didn't expect anything until Crystal Tokyo after all and a foe even Setsuna didn't know anything about could only mean that even the Time Line changed because of this incidents.

Ami and Setsuna arranged tabulations, statistics, values and other scientific results which left the others with the feeling that this "presentation" is going to last longer than anyone of them expected.

After the two scientists prepared everything (_which had to be after half an hour or something... sensed it was like three hours, at least for poor Usagi who had to be restrained by Haruka and Makoto, so she wouldn't strangle Ami to death after she dropped her pages and had to rearrange them again._) they started to talk about the speed at this and that hour, the calculations they made with Ami's computer and even made an excursion to the astronomical value of Pluto (_guess that was Setsuna's idea... She seems to be quite agitated that Pluto got degraded to a minor planet_). When Setsuna went on and on, saying that the IAU had no right to decide about the fate of HER planet, Usagi had enough, once and for all.

"Shut the #peep# up already! I don't give a #peep# about your #peep# #peep# #peep# planet! Get to the point already you #peep# #peeeeeeeeeep#."

* * *

**Note: "The next scenes have been cut out due to major violence, screaming, outbursts of fury and tongue wars. We apologize for the inconvenience and hope for your understanding."**

* * *

After Usagi's outburst and the other's finished tidying up the broken vases, chairs and tables, Mamoru asked for a "Mysterious Meteorites who threaten the earth for Dummies"-version of their results in order to prevent any possible death.

Ami cleared her throat and finally began her explanation.

"All right, what we found out was that the meteorite, who passed Pluto a few hours ago, has some quite unusual features. The most striking one had to be that it emits a high amount of magical power. This and the fact that Rei had visions of a new enemy leads us to the conclusion that our new foes are using the meteorite to invade on earth. Another clue to this inference is his unnatural behaviour. We found out that the meteorite changes speed and direction like it is controlled by somebody or something."

"But the strangest thing was", Setsuna intervened, "that we couldn't, even with help of the Mercury computer, determine, if the energy is of good or bad nature. Normally, that should be the most accurate information but this time the results we got were highly inaccurate."

"That can mean two things." Ami continued, "Either the magical being on the meteorite uses some sort of shield which messes up my reception or it is neither good nor bad, but something in between. Either way, it will most likely have an effect on other magical beings on Earth."

"Sorry for the interruption, but how can another magical creature or something have an effect on us? Especially when it isn't even on Earth yet." Haruka cut in, looking highly confused.

"Well, like we said, it isn't just magical but it also emits a great amount of power. The "rays", like Setsuna and I like to call them, have a range of several thousand kilometres so it could provoke abnormalities in a few days, or, on high magical beings, it may have already an effect." With her last sentence Ami glanced for a second in Usagi's direction who just began to cry waterfalls because they were out of peanuts. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru.

"Wait a minute! When you mean "high magical beings" you can't actually mean..." Mamoru began but didn't know how to end his sentence. Usagi's strong emotional behaviour couldn't possible be...

"It's just a theory but you said that Usagi began to act like this about a month ago and around that time Michiru also saw the meteorite the first time in her mirror." Setsuna said with a hand sign to the senshi of Neptune.

The prince sighed. "That's just great. Now I don't only have an emotional pregnant wife but also one who is magically influenced. And I guess her state is not only a phase or something but will also exist until we beat the crap out of this... this thing."

That comment made Usagi throw a tantrum once again until Hotaru felt pity for the abused prince and imprisoned her into one of her barriers. _And a sound proofed one! Thank God for that!_

"It certainly won't just disappear, if you mean that." Ami began to explain again after everyone managed to get their hearing back. "It's actually more likely that she is going to act even more... ehm... extrem."

That was enough to bring Mamoru to the verge of tears. He had no idea how to survive even NOW, so how should he manage to live with an even more messed up woman who had the power to destroy whole planets?

_Well, the odds sure aren't good for you... does anyone want to make a bet? _

"There is also another thing..." Ami added much to the dislike of everyone else. "The whole idea of an of energy consisting being riding on a meteorite to go to Earth... Doesn't that sound familiar to anyone of you?"

She could literally see a question mark forming on everyone's head.

The Mercury princess sighed. "When the fought against the Negaverse, Beryl mentioned Metallia's origin. Accounted to her, Metallia was born out of abnormalities in the sun and reached the Earth on a meteorite. And like you know, Metallia also consisted purely out of energy."

Makoto raised her hand.

"Uh, yeah?" Ami was visibly confused by her action.

"So, what you want to say is that this thing could be the same as Metallia?" Ami nodded. "But that would mean that we have to fight an offspring of Chaos again, right? And even without Sailor Moon..."

Silence. _That certainly wasn't a happy revelation..._

Mina was the first to break the silence. "Well, whatever it is and however strong it may be, we WILL be stronger! I'm going to make sure of that!" She suddenly had a wide grin on her face.

Everyone apart from Makoto, Haruka and the cats growled. That grin can only mean one thing: Extra. Hard. Training.

On the other side of Tokyo four figures awake from a deep slumber. The first one to stand up was a young man with short, blonde and slightly curled hair. He looked around unsure of what had happened and where he was. Then his gaze stopped at his friends' bodies and finally went down to his own.

"What happened and why the HELL are we naked?!"

* * *

Ok, that's it for now.

Don't forget to review! I really need your opinion...

Bye bye

Noir86

PS: No senshis or cats were hurt in this chapter. I can't speak for earth princes though...


	4. Sexy Jail Bait

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Mystery of the Meteorite **

**Chapter 3: Sexy Jail Bait**

After the fateful meeting that evening, Mamoru reached his apartment, full of hope to be finally able to relax a bit. The outers agreed (after much bidding and pleading on Mamoru's part) to keep Usagi for the night in their home.

He loved Usagi, he really did, but at the moment four incredible strong and reckless Senshi were more capable of keeping an eye on her than a tired and momentary powerless Earth prince.

Mamoru stepped into his much deserved, peaceful home, walked around the pieces that once were his living-room, closed his eyes and enjoyed the needed silence.

Five minutes later he walked into the still faultless kitchen (that place was the only room Usagi would never lay a hand on, since it provides the pregnant woman with food), opened the refrigerator and grabbed a can of beer out of his secret case. His wife never liked alcohol and especially in her pregnancy she wouldn't drink anything of it but it would still be a pretty good object to throw at his head (he speaks out of experience there).

Placing himself on the site of his couch that wasn't destroyed beyond repair, he turns the TV on, which magically (_ha!_) survived Usagi's latest wrath, and sunk back to enjoy a relaxing evening.

Switching until he reached the news channel, he began to drink his beer and listened half-heartedly to the happy-go-lucky news reporter.

"_...and again the sightings of a Yeti proved to be another scientist who tried to attract the hairy beast. Well, I prefer less hairy partners. Wouldn't you, Sally?" The reporter said with a wink to his co-worker. _

"_I would, John." She answered with a meaningful look in his direction, "so now to four young men who would be far more to my taste." _

Shortly before a photo appeared on the screen, Mamoru stood up with a growl. He just realized that Usagi destroyed a report he made for university. Great, another work of six hours for nothing. Grabbing the pieces up from the floor, he didn't realize who the reporter is talking about.

"_These four young men were found completely naked in __Kameyama Park, Kyoto. An older couple called the police after seeing them strolling helplessly around. Manami Ayame got the chance to talk to the couple about their fabulous discovery. Ayame,_

_A young woman appeared on the screen, standing in a dark area with two nervous looking man and woman in their 60s._

"_Thanks, Sally. I'm standing here directly at the place where the four apparently amnesic young men where found. Kichirou-san, you were enjoying a quiet evening walk through the park... what happened exactly?" She asked and hold her microphone to the elderly man._

"_Well, Kimiko, my wife, and I walked around and talked about the nice evening we spend with our friends when we suddenly heard a noise behind one of the bushes. We stepped closer and were very surprised to hear voices. There aren't many people so late at night in the park, you see. When we were finally able to look behind the bushes, my wife shrieked at the sight of them. They were completely naked and not even tried to hide their private parts." _

_The man sighed. "Young people these days... . Well, they heard my wife of course and the long haired punk with the white hair stepped up to me and was surprisingly polite. He said, he would be sorry for their state of dress and asked if I could help them. I, totally astonished by the young lad's manners, suggested to call the police and he actually agreed to it! Much to his friends dislike though... The fellow with the short hair even mentioned a prince or lord or something." _

"_Interesting, and what happened then? Did they fight?" , the young reporter asked, obviously not the least bit offended by the thought of four sexy young men fighting completely naked._

"_No, nothing of the sort. It seemed like the punk was their leader or something... even extremely strong looking brown haired man didn't try to question his decision for long." _

_Apparently disappointed Manami Ayame thanked the man and gave back to the studio._

"_Thank you, Ayame." Sally said, grinning widely. "After questioning the young men, the police published that they remember their names of being Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite."_

That finally got Mamoru's attention. Dropping his work again, he jumped to the TV and looked at the picture. There they were... his former dead guardians in prison clothes.

He stayed that way even when the sport news began, unable to realize what he just saw. It needed the shrill ringing of his mobile phone to get him back to reality. With his mouth still wide open and fixed eyes on the TV, he took the phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

The excited voice of Mizuno Ami came to his ear.

He was able to catch words like "amazing", "scientific wonder", "secret" and "prison" out of the storm of words the ice warrior threw against him. He would have grinned about the unusually talkative Ami, if he wasn't that out of it, that is.

When her flood of words ended, Mamoru realized that it was time for him to actually say something he coughed out the only thing that came to his mind.

"Eh?"

"Don't "Eh" me, Mamoru! Didn't you listen to me? What happened to the stones?"

He, literally, slapped his forehead. Why didn't he thought of that?

_Because he didn't thought of ANYTHING in the last 10 minutes._

Slowly he stepped into his bedroom, almost afraid of knowing the truth. What if his guardians weren't truly back but some evil world-conqueror-wannabes disguised themselves as them.

The first thing he saw was the box on the floor. It was melted on several parts.

Then he looked at the window, he left open before fleeing from his wife.

"They are gone... They are truly gone!" Mamoru said into his mobile and began to laugh maniacally. They are back! He wasn't the only male in their group anymore!

_Every other male would kill to be in your position, moron! One man between nine girls in mini skirts... truly a terrible fate! _

While Mizuno Ami listened to what could only be his mental breakdown, she asked herself one question again: Was the world truly in good hands?

* * *

"How does sitting around help us again to find our prince?" Jadeite asked for the 275 time since they were locked away for 'indecent behaviour'. The police wasn't sure what to do with them. They didn't seem to be crazy and the public was very interested into these young men.

The female officers didn't blame them, though. They often thought of some unlikely excuse to go and see them much to Jadeite's and Zoicite's amusement. Those two still loved to flirt with the fair sex.

"Just shut up, Jade." Nephrite said yawning. Kunzite thought that their naked stroll in the park won't go unnoticed by the media and mentioned their names in hope of Mamoru or one of the Senshi is going to hear about it.

It was now 6 o'clock in the morning and they were getting restless. What if the Senshi decided to just leave them there? They couldn't tell the police Mamoru's name because they were afraid of troubling their young prince so waiting was now their only option.

Kunzite sat in a corner, already thinking about a back-up plan when a vision of gold entered their momentary home. Jadeite whistled, obviously not realizing who the beauty was, and Zoicite made himself ready to give her a good idea of his flirting skills.

Slowly Kunzite stand up and walked to the prison door.

"Lady Venus, it's a pleasure to see you again." He said and bowed politely which caused the others to gasp. Their rescue was finally there.

* * *

Ok, that's it for now.

I guess you got why I named this chapter "Sexy Jail Bait", ne?

Which woman wouldn't be lured into jail by them? ;)

But don't worry, it's just a pun and the four are of course of legal age.

Review please! And you can of course also tell me what you DON'T like. I'm not someone who can't take criticism :)

That also include grammar mistakes and so on. Since English isn't my first language, I'm doing most likely still lots of mistakes.

See ya next time,

Noir86


End file.
